Alpha Omega
by AkaiArsony
Summary: The Great War has passed, and the beings of great influence have supposedly disappeared off of the face of the Earth. With the wheels of fate turning, the Adversary's reincarnation inherits the will of the Creator and the power of the Dragon. Super-Overpowered/Non-Perverted/Different Issei. Harem, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha Omega**

_A Highschool DxD fan fiction_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Highschool DxD, except for this story. All rights to the characters go to its respective author and creator, Mr. Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

Another Great War had passed.

The Three Factions that had begun the turmoil in a bout for supremacy and old grudges have finally settled down amidst the earth they had so wrought divine retribution and unholy power upon.

However, it was another battle consumed by the sacrifices made.

This time, two of the greatest forces that existed since time immemorial have vanished from existence, never to be seen nor heard from ever again.

But everyone knows that fate is such a cruel mistress—

For the Creator and the Adversary shall never be forever gone.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"He's got your cheeks, doesn't he?"

"He does, dear. That's why he's as cute as a little angel! Aren't you, little Issei?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou stared at the newborn child that life had so blessed them with. The child breathed lightly in its sleep, carried gently in Mrs. Hyoudou's arms.

"But you know dear, I'm a little worried about his eyes. . . . I mean, won't he have trouble interacting with people like this? Heterochromic eyes are uncommon, after all."

Mr. Hyoudou sighed. He thought back to when they had first set eyes on their son – at first, all seemed normal, and they were even told he was a healthy baby at that. What had surprised them a little was that little Issei's eyes were of different colors; one was colored blue, the other was colored red.

"Well, it's not surprising to say that a lot of people are scared of whatever's different and foreign to them. Issei may have problems in the future concerning his social life, but. . ."

He wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "He'll just have to grow strong if it comes to that, and we'll be there every step of the way with him. Right, dear?"

Mrs. Hyoudou couldn't help but smile at her husband. She knew she could count on him to say the right things when the situation came.

"Right, dear. Hear that, little Issei? You don't have to worry! Mom and Dad will be here for you – come what may. . ."

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOFTOP**

"Kokabiel, sir – we've found another Potential. We have included him on our list."

"Good. How many have you marked in that hospital?"

"About thirty or so, sir."

The man smiled evilly, and a chuckle escaped his lips. "A fine number you have gathered tonight. Alright return to base."

"Yes, sir!" With that, the man in front of Kokabiel disappeared after a glowing circle filled with runic symbols appeared underneath him.

"Yes. . . . **Project Black Messiah** is going according to plan. . . . Muahahahahahaha!"

Ten jet black wings unfolded from his back, appearing darker than the thick of the night.

* * *

**12 YEARS LATER**

"You freak! Wonder who painted your freaky eyes! Hahahahaha!"

"His eyes are different colors; he can't get any weirder than that!"

"We don't make friends with people like you!"

Issei Hyoudou walked on towards home, his first day at school having only finished. It was only the first day, and yet the bullying had already begun this early much to his surprise. Nevertheless, he was very much used to this situation already – after all, he's been exposed to this kind of persecution since kindergarten.

Albeit being an actually shy yet kind, caring, and friendly lad, people were always wary of Issei all because of the different iris colors he had. His right eye was a hue of sapphire blue, while the other was a color of crimson red. Aside from that, strange occurrences have also happened with the boy. One mentionable case was when he was in fifth grade; he was surrounded by the boys of the class while the girls were out changing for P. E. class, and when they decided to gang up on him, a wave of energy burst out of Issei and pushed the boys back to the wall. Desks, chairs, and nearby objects that surrounded Issei began swirling into the air, and upon seeing this the ones who tried bullying him ran out of the classroom, crying their eyes out for their moms. After what had happened, rumors of how Issei was a problem child worsened around school. More and more people avoided him, and the bullying streak became more of an everyday occurrence.

But the boy chose to endure all that he was going through. Even if his parents often worried about him and his well-being, Issei would only smile at them and say that he'd deal with his own problems, and that he doesn't want his to bother his parents. Later on, he'd experiment a bit about the powers that he had discovered back then in secret, practicing things like moving objects with his mind, and releasing bursts of energy. He'd also found out that he was able to exert great strength, run at speeds unimaginable for a human, leap great distances, and read minds as well; yet never did he once try to use any for seeking revenge upon those who torment him. After all, Issei never considered that his nature nor principle.

"Wonder how Okaa-san's going to take the bruises I got today. Maybe I can just say I tripped or something. . . ."

The boy sighed, knowing his mother wasn't that ignorant of his situation. Nearing the fork that he passed on his route towards his humble abode, a young man in a black suit approached him, wearing a very amused expression on his face.

"Why hello there, little guy! Are on your way home?"

"I am but. . . . Okaa-san told me not to talk to strangers. What do you want, mister?"

Issei felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. For some reason, his senses told him to be wary of the man. As he looked closer, he could swear he was seeing the silhouette of black wings behind the man.

"Hoho, you don't beat around the bush, do you kiddo? I like that. Well, if it's not much trouble, I'd like for you to come with me for a while. I just need you to do me a favor real quick, 'kay?"

The more that the man smiled, the more Issei felt unnerved. For some reason, he couldn't read this man's mind.

"I-I can't. I have to get home. . . so please let me through. You don't look like someone who's trustworthy. . ."

". . . . . Tch. I didn't want to do this, but your smartass mouth's getting to my nerves now, ya runt."

The man's face contorted into a sickened scowl, and suddenly, black wings came out of his back. Crow-like feathers floated down the air, and Issei felt an invisible pressure around him. He fell to the ground; unable to bear the weight that he felt was pushing him down. The man merely scoffed at him.

"Damn, what a joke. Oh well, this _is _understandable, since we haven't unlocked your Sacred Gear and all, anyways. Well, time for you to come with me, buddy; Kokabiel's about to begin his little project in a little while."

The man hoisted Issei up and hung him on his shoulder. Issei tried to shout, but all he could muster was a barely audible groan.

"Okaa-san. . . . Otou. . . san. . ."

"What's this?! Ya callin' for mommy and daddy?! Heh, hahahaha! Isn't that rich! Lemme tell ya something kid – where we're goin', they ain't ever seeing you again! So say goodbye to this place, 'cause it's time for you to join _our_ family. . ."

The wings on his back began to flap, and seconds later they were pushed by a powerful stroke from it into the air. Issei's green backpack was left behind lying on the ground, right from the spot where he had fallen down earlier.

". . . number 666. Hahahaha!"

* * *

**I've been reading a few fanfics here and there over the DxD section. I practically couldn't get this out of my head. So if you guys give it a read and support, much appreciated since more or less this is just something for my consumption majorly. But you're free to read and review, too.**

**This was inspired by the fics of WarriorMan199456 and Yuudai1224, since I loved the way they were able to just present their overpowered Issei and work the story. I'd recommend their fics, since they put me on edge. I hope no hostility be shown for what I'm doing, but I assure you that this is the work of what's been disturbing my head for some time now and that this is not lifted off nor is it a rip-off of anyone's work. I admire the fics written by the aforementioned authors, and their creativity simply sparked my imagination.**

**Happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha Omega**

_A Highschool DxD fan fiction_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Highschool DxD, except for this story. All rights to the characters go to its respective author and creator, Mr. Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black Messiah - The Wheels Turn**

**HYOUDOU RESIDENCE**

"I'm getting really worried, dear."

Mrs. Hyoudou was seated by the dining table, unable to drink from the cup of tea she had prepared for herself. It was already late evening, and their son was yet to be home.

Mr. Hyoudou was pacing back and forth in the living room, a look of great worry spread across his face. "Trust me, I am too. But the thing is, we've got no one else to contact – Issei doesn't really have friends at school, does he? Let's just hope that the police find him."

A few hours ago, they had already contacted the local police after Issei failed to get home two hours after his curfew. Mr. Hyoudou did so, knowing that Issei never did go anywhere else nor did he do anything after classes.

A knock on the door interrupted the two from their short conversation. Mr. Hyoudou went to the doorway to answer the visitor, with his wife following suit.

"Good evening, Mr. Hyoudou."

"Ah, Inspector Takahashi. Any news or leads? Have you found our Issei by any chance?" The inspector shook his head, much to the couple's disdain.

"We've got no solid leads about your boy's whereabouts. None of the people we asked had seen him after he set for home once school was finished. However, we strongly believe that the probability of him just having gone somewhere is out of the picture." Mrs. Hyoudou held back her tears from falling.

"Then. . . does that mean. . ." The officer nodded his head, a grim look on his face.

"Chances are, he's been kidnapped, madam. En route to your house, we had found this from a nearby street." Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou's faces were painted with grave expressions when they were shown something very familiar.

Issei's backpack – covered in dirt and scratches.

* * *

**? ? ?**

"I. . . wanna go home."

Candlelight flowed into the dark dungeon-like cell. At the very corner of the cell was Issei Hyoudou, hugging his legs close to his chest. He was crying a lot when he had been brought here earlier, and soon his tears had dried out. He had no idea where he had been brought to, due to the reason that as soon as he was brought in mid-air by the black-winged man, a sort of green circle with runic marks appeared in the air. They went through it, and appeared in an unfamiliar place.

After arrival, they had produced a freshly heated branding iron and marked Issei on his chest after restraining him. The pain was too much for a child to handle, and so he had lost consciousness from the sensation of white hot pain.

Soon, he had come to, and he found himself within the walled cell, with his chest still bleeding a lot from the earlier branding. Issei couldn't take the pain and the realization that he had been taken away from his parents that he had kept crying and sobbing, ignoring the cries of the guards telling him to shut up. They would leave later on, and left Issei more alone than ever in the dark place.

Or so he'd thought.

"Ara ara, it seems like you've settled down a bit."

Looking around, Issei then saw that another cell was placed in front of him, on the other side of the hall outside. Squinting, his eyes soon were able to make out the figure of another child – a girl, to be precise; she was looking at Issei with calm yet sad eyes. She had long, raven hair and appeared to be the same age as he was.

"You've been crying now for some time. I'd wondered if I could've comforted you, but it's sometimes better to let others have negative feelings flow out, right?"

Issei looked on at the girl curiously. He had felt a little awkward for him because one, he was crying in front of a girl which he had found embarrassing; and two, it was the first time he had a proper conversation with another person.

Minus the malice and the bullying, though.

"T-they took you too? Away from your family?" The girl nodded.

"They. . . said that I was special, so they came to take me away from my okaa-sama. Okaa-sama came to protect me, but they took me away. . . . and they carried swords to her. . . ."

The girl had a pained look in her eyes, and her expression became filled with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry! I made you remember something bad. . . . That was insensitive of me. So, um. Please cheer up." Without realizing it, Issei had already moved near the cell bars and was gripping them tightly.

The girl looked up and wiped the tears forming by her eyes. "Fuu. Don't say like it was your fault, you didn't do anything. Either way, thanks for trying to cheer me up. Hey, what's your name? How old are you?"

"Issei Hyoudou. Twelve years old."

"Ara? Then I'm a year older. I am Akeno Himejima, thirteen. Nice to meet you. . . is what I'd like to say, but the situation isn't really that nice."

The awkward atmosphere that Issei had been feeling was finally disappearing, falling into the simple comfort of a conversation with another person.

For some reason, he was feeling great warmth in his chest. Something foreign yet was something he didn't want to let go of.

_So, this is how it feels to have a friend. . . No, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. After all. . ._

". . . .she hasn't even seen me yet. . ."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Hyoudou-kun?" Issei shook his head.

"N-no, it's nothing, Himejima-san. Nothing. . ."

". . . . Hyoudou-kun, why were you taken here? Are you. . . special, as well?"

"Well, I—"

Before Issei could answer, footsteps and brighter light filled the hallway. Five men holding torches and spears, dressed in black suits with black, feathery wings on their backs came and opened the barred doors that led to Issei's and Akeno's cells. Two of them took Akeno, while the remaining three had restrained Issei.

"L-let me go! Give me back to my okaa-sama! Let go of me! OKAA-SAMA!" Akeno cried, flailing her arms at the men.

"Shut up kid! Geez, can't you brats be a little more cooperative?! You, knock her out." After being commanded, the other man took out some sort of injection and administered whatever was inside into Akeno.

"Gah! What're you doing to me?! Let me go! Bring me back to okaa-sama! Okaa-sama! No. . . please. . . let. . ." Akeno's body went limp, and she was then carried off by the two black-winged men that restrained her.

Issei was horrified at the scene, concern and fear filling his mind. As the three remaining men grabbed him, he was unable to give much resistance as the pain on his chest was still there—making it hard for him to move around. And as they also injected a fluid into his body, the boy could only stifle a barely audible cry.

"Himejima-san. . . . uuuhh. . . what are you. . . people. . .doi. . .ng to us. . ."

As his vision turned black, he felt himself get dragged by his hair, and he could only stare at Akeno Himejima who was being carried to the opposite direction while his consciousness was still there.

Just why have they been taken?

A few more seconds, and Issei was overcome by unwanted sleep.

* * *

**Two chapters in one go. I'm still writing the third, and it's bound to be soon. The idea's still fresh in my head, and I'm gonna keep writing for the moment as it's still there and I don't want to lose it.**

**I plan to also set the main storyline on the canon story of DxD, but with the introductory part I have in plan, it might take a few chapters (maybe until 5 or 6?).**

**Have a nice read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha Omega**

_A Highschool DxD fan fiction_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Highschool DxD, except for this story. All rights to the characters go to its respective author and creator, Mr. Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Black Messiah – The Power of Destruction**

**KUOH ACADEMY CONSTRUCTION SITE**

"Yes, yes. That would very much be all, Grayfia. Please send Otou-sama my regards as well. Farewell."

The magic circle of sorts that had reflected the face of a lovely woman with silver hair disappeared, slightly illuminating the area with a flash of where a man in a business suit and long, crimson hair stood by.

The man walked out of the cover of the trees and headed for the more open area where construction workers, materials, and construction vehicles were gathered. He looked unto the yet to be completed structure that he and his father have commissioned to be built.

"Kuoh Academy. . . not bad at all. Fufu."

He continued towards the work area and approached the man who seemed to be in charge of the instruction-giving during the construction.

"How goes the construction, Fuji-san?" Fuji looked at the crimson haired man, and smiled confidently.

"Ah, Sirzechs-sama! It's a pleasure to see you! The workers have been very diligent, and we have had no encounters with any sort of problem that would set us back. With the rate of work, I'd say we'll be finished within two weeks! The number of workers is a lot, and we have more than enough equipment for the work."

Sirzechs smiled at Fuji, and thanked him for all their hard work. After giving a bow and bidding farewell, he began walking off out of the construction site of the soon to be Kuoh Academy – a school to serve many a purpose for their plans.

Nearing the street, a black limousine was parked; and clearly, it had been waiting for Sirzechs. Before he could approach the door of the vehicle, it had opened and he felt a small figure attack-hug him.

"Onii-sama! Are you finished with work yet? Let's go to the amusement park!"

Holding Sirzechs was a girl who had the same crimson hair that he possessed. She wore a frilly, black and white dress and matching white headband to her outfit.

Looking at the girl, Sirzechs lost all traces of formality and felt his brotherly instincts spark within him. He smiled at the little girl, and patted her head.

"I am finished, little Rias. Now, hurry into the car and let's head off to that amusement park – even Onii-chan can't wait to ride the roller coaster with you."

"Mou, I'm not little anymore, Onii-sama! I'm already 13!"

_Ahh, her pout is super cute as always. I'm a lucky brother._

Sirzechs smiled once more at his little sister, and then ushered her into the vehicle.

"Okita-san, to the amusement park please. Oh, and you can have the rest of the afternoon free. Feel free to roam around town as you wish." The driver nodded.

"As you wish, Sirzechs-sama. It would be nice to enjoy a bowl of ramen on this fine afternoon."

And the car sped off, with Rias shouting excitedly all the way.

* * *

**ROOF OF A NEARBY BUILDING**

"Dohnaseek, you sure about this? Just because Kokabiel-sama needs the Power of Destruction doesn't mean we have to target Sirzechs Lucifer right away."

The one named Dohnaseek, wearing a coat and a fedora, scoffed at his companion.

"You don't seem to be thinking well, Griselda. Yes, we do need the Power of Destruction soon since the **Project's** moving on quite fluidly; however, we do not necessarily that fearsome Maou. The next best step would be to capture another individual who possesses the same power we need. Now do you get it?"

Griselda, possessing neck length brown hair and wearing a blouse and denim trousers, nodded in understanding, realizing the plan Dohnaseek was now concocting in his mind.

"Ohoho. So we kidnap the little girl, then? Sirzechs Lucifer's sister, I mean."

"Yes, we shall. From what I have heard of from our information division, Rias Gremory possesses an extraordinary Power of Destruction within her. It may not be as much as what her Maou brother has, but it is more than enough to fuel our plans. Now, call Kokabiel-sama and ask for confirmation about our plan. If all goes well, we might even get promoted. Hahaha!"

* * *

**Short. But, fuels the plot to a LOT of extent.**

**I appreciate the reviews, and I hope to see more of the readers reactions.**

**Working on the fourth chapter. It will be up REAL soon. Damn, I'm on a roll. I can't believe I'm this inspired. Maybe I just really love DxD?**

**Have a nice read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha Omega**

_A Highschool DxD fan fiction_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Highschool DxD, except for this story. All rights to the characters go to its respective author and creator, Mr. Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Black Messiah – From the Light**

**? ? ?**

Issei Hyoudou had finally come to.

As his fluttered open, he looked around him and saw that he was floating through darkness; not a single thing was around him, nor was a single soul.

_Where. . . am I? Wasn't I knocked out. . .?_

As the boy pondered over what had transpired earlier, a bright wave of light enveloped all that was around him, and he covered himself with his arms on instinct. Soon, the light's intensity softened, and Issei was able to look around him. His surrounding was now bathed orange on one side and dark blue on the other. The twinkling of gem-like objects filled the dark blue side. Clouds littered the place, including the area where Issei was supposedly floating on.

And right in front of Issei was a tall man with pearl white skin and blond hair, wearing silver and blue armor. He possessed a large halo-like object that floated above his head, and six golden wings behind him. As obvious as it is, Issei thought, the man was an angel.

But the furious expression on his face begged to differ with that conclusion.

"But, why do You chose him?! He is unworthy and ignorant; he will fail to see the love and responsibility You have planned for them!"

The angel spoke to a figure seated upon a marble throne; its features obscured by a radiance Issei could not look at for too long – almost like the sun.

"Lucifer. . . .he is a child born of My image for a reason – and I am afraid you misunderstand. If it is My love that you seek, it is here! You need not search for it elsewhere, My boy!"

Lucifer smirked. "Oh? Are You sure? Then why can I not sense it?! Explain! Why is it that he is in Your image, as we angels are not?! You gave him Your own breath as air for his body so he could live, while my brothers and sisters were born of what was left of the stars during Creation!"

Issei could not see it, but felt that the figure up on the throne was greatly troubled by the situation.

"Calm yourself, dear child. You know better than anyone else that My love for all beings I shelter under my watch is equal and unending! It matters not of the rank, the form, the way of Creation, or anything else – I possess great love for you all!"

"Then, prove it – take Adam away. Only then shall I accept what You say."

"Lucifer. . .don't do this. I beg of you. If you believe him to be ignorant and unworthy, then why not be the vessel to bring about the change in them? Teach him what is to be needed in order to know My wishes, to acknowledge My love, and to carry out his responsibilities."

Lucifer looked up on the throne sternly, a fierce look burning in his eyes. His wings emitted a black aura, and its golden color began to turn darker and darker. The figure on the throne stood up, its emotion of shock and surprise was something evident to Issei.

_What. . .is this? I don't really get it. . ._

A flaming sword appeared on Lucifer's right hand, and another thinner, gold colored saber appeared on his left.

"The if You tell me to bring about a change in them – death shall be the gift I bring. For truly, how else are he and his kind to understand Your will if not when they die and come here to Heaven?"

"Lucifer—! Please, cease this at—"

"No. You clearly show more affection to them than to me and my siblings. If that is so, are Adam and his kind to be of higher power than us? I think not. I shall take back the love I have so lost, and I will not tolerate a child who is weaker than the brother to possess that love all by himself!"

"My child, no!"

But it was too late; before the figure could have stopped him, Lucifer had already started flying down towards ground. A mass of clouds had dispersed in his wake, leaving a sight for Issei's eyes to behold—

A garden of luscious beauty no eye could ever hope to behold upon the earth.

And by its very center, underneath a very large tree, was the figure of a man lying atop the grass. Without a care in the world, he had his eyes shut and was in a deep slumber.

Lucifer gained speed, weapons ready to strike the man. Suddenly, the sky began turning dark red, and upon noticing this Lucifer had stopped descending to take a look. A whooshing sound could be heard, and as Lucifer turned, he saw the a myriad of angels coming down from Heaven.

"LUCIFER! Cease this at once, brother!"

"Michael! You dare stand in my way?!"

"Please listen! Return with us at once, and think clearly about everything you have come to realize!"

"Clear your head, brother! Please, calm yourself and return with us!"

Lucifer's wings were now dull gray, and his halo began to lose light. Lightning formed around him, and his enraged eyes saw nothing else but the angels that he had to cut down if it meant getting to Adam and taking back what it was that he had been deprived of.

"Gabriel and Raphael, too, huh. Tch. Just get out of my WAY!"

Divine energy erupted from the aura Lucifer had released, and everything around Issei was once more engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

**CELLS**

". . . .? Huh?"

As Issei's eyes began to open, the first thing he had felt aside from the aching of his body was the feeling of comfort on his head. As he shifted around and his surroundings became clearer, his eyes met those belonging to a familiar person.

"Ara, you're awake. I'm glad you came to."

Blinking in surprise, Issei realized by the position he was in, that he was occupying Akeno Himejima's lap as a pillow. Rose colored the boy's cheeks, and he quickly rolled off of Akeno and moved away.

"Aaaaaaah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sleep on your lap! P-please don't hit me!"

"? What are you talking about? You didn't do anything. I was the one who gave you a lap pillow. Ufufu."

"A-ack. . .but y-you shouldn't have bothered. You needed rest too, and I must have deprived you of that by having you watch over me. . . . Sorry for the trouble, Himejima-san."

Akeno giggled, and flashed the confused Issei a smile. "Ara, what a worrywart Hyoudou-kun is. You need more rest than I do – you were brought in here in a much worse state than I was."

"I was. . .?"

Moving his hand on his chest, a sharp pain erupted through Issei and he saw the multiple cuts and bruises that he had. The burn mark from the branding iron was now messy patch of dried blood, forming a "666" on top of where his heart was. He then realized the soreness of his body and slumped back down on the ground.

"Hyoudou-kun!"

Akeno rushed to him, and again pulled his head onto her lap. Issei looked at her with tired eyes, and noticed the scratches that had covered her pristine skin. Bruises could also be seen on Akeno's face, and raven black hair was a mess.

"What did they do to you, Himejima-san?"

". . . .they were whipping me and telling me stuff like 'A fallen angel like you should start savoring this kind of pain! After all, it's supposed to be in your blood!' Really, I don't get what they want with me. . Mou, I just want to go back to Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. ."

Akeno was biting her lip, and tears had begun forming in her eyes. Issei felt her body shake, and could tell she was only so close to breaking down. He then put a finger up to her face and wiped away the tears before they began falling. Akeno, surprised, stared at the boy.

"Sorry, Himejima-san. I shouldn't have asked. That was insensitive of me. I nearly made you cry, too, even when my otou-san tells me that I should never make girls cry. . ."

Akeno wiped her eyes, and smiled softly at Issei.

"It's no problem. It's not your fault, and I appreciate Hyoudou-kun trying to make me feel better."

Much to Issei's surprise, Akeno leaned down, and planted her soft lips on his forehead for a moment. Issei felt heat rise to his cheeks, and his mouth began blubbering nonsense.

"Gahhauuaeeehagaaaaheee!? H-H-Himejima-s-san, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Ara, isn't that a way of saying 'thank you'?"

"B-B-But, I didn't deserve that! I-I didn't even do anything worth t-thanking!"

As Issei's face turned redder by the moment, the smile on Akeno's lips began growing, and the soft look in her eyes was clearly turning different.

"Ufufu, Hyoudou-kun is surprisingly very shy. . . is this how you attract girls at school?"

"N-No, it's not! And how could I attract any girl when I don't even have friends at school!" Akeno's expression changed to that of surprise at the revelation Issei had shared.

"You. . . don't have friends?" Issei nodded silently.

"I've had heterochromic eyes since I was born. I've been bullied about them for as long as I could remember. You asked earlier if I was 'special', right?" Akeno nodded. "Well, I guess I am, but it's not with a good reputation."

"I'm sorry for asking. Your eyes showed a very pained look when you were just talking about it. But, you don't have to be sad anymore, Hyoudou-kun. Am I right?"

Issei was confused. "What do you mean, Himejima-san?"

"Mou, why are boys so dense. . . I'm your friend now, aren't I?"

". . . Eh? But, don't you find my eyes weird? Aren't you just around me because we're stuck together in the same cell? Ouch!"

Akeno was pouting (which Issei found to be extremely cute), still holding up the fist she had used to hit Issei's forehead.

". . . . Dummy. You worried earlier when you asked me about what I was through. That's more than enough for me to say you're my friend. And I worry about Hyoudou-kun as well, so that makes it mutual. Okay?"

Tears welled up in Issei's eyes. A broad grin formed on his lips, and he did his best to blink back his tears. Akeno smiled back, and the mood had gone lighter between the two. But knowing of the situation, Issei Finally sat up, somehow an adamant will sprouting from the back of his mind.

"By the way, Himejima-san—"

"Akeno's fine. Then I'll call you Ise-kun, okay?"

"E-Eh? But, you're a year older, so is Akeno-nee fine?"

"You're making me sound too old. Well, it's good enough."

"O-Okay. Then, Akeno-nee, what did you mean earlier when you told me about them calling you a fallen angel?"

"Well, it's because I _am_ a fallen angel. If you don't know our kind, our ancestors were once angels of Heaven but 'fell' and became 'impure' because of their fleshly desires. God punished them and they were thrown out of Heaven. Or so my Otou-sama tells me."

Akeno brandished two, black wings behind her, which Issei had recognized to be almost the same as those of the guys that had taken them earlier and the one that kidnapped him off of the start.

"I see. Do you have any kind of powers, Akeno-nee?"

"Unn. I can fly with my wings, and I can also use thunder."

". . . That sounds scary."

"Ufufu, whatever you say. By the way, Ise-kun. What did they do to you after they took you away? Those wounds on you look really painful. Are you sure you're still fine?"

Issei found himself smiling at seeing the genuine concern in Akeno's eyes. But recalling what was asked for, his faced turned serious—the memory of the beating still fresh.

"They just practically beat me up. They were shouting things like 'danger is the trigger to a Sacred Gear' but I don't really get what they mean."

"I see. Well, it was a good thing I asked for them to put you in my cell. I was brought back here moments before you were. Hey, Ise-kun. Do you think. . .we'll be rescued?"

". . . . I don't know, to be honest."

_I don't want to cling on a false hope that someone's bound to rescue us. But the way Akeno-nee looks so fragile right now. . . . ,_

"You know, why don't we try escaping, Akeno-nee? I mean, we do have powers, so why don't we try using them?"

"Escape? Well, that does sound much better than waiting, but wouldn't there be dangers to that plan?"

"You're right. We don't know the place, or the number of people in here. There's no telling if there would be strong people standing guard around here. But, I want to take the risk. Besides, we won't get any answers by staying here longer, right?"

Issei stood up, and reached out a hand to Akeno. The girl looked up at him and smiled, a bit more assured with having a new-found friend by her side. Before Akeno could take Issei's hand, footsteps resounded outside their cell, and to their surprise, four fallen angels had barged in. Two of them grabbed Akeno and began to pull her out of the cell, while the remaining beat down Issei into the floor.

"I-Ise-kun! NO! Let me go!"

"Can it, you little brat! It's training time, and we can't have potential recruits being this whiny! Or perhaps would you like to see the little boy bleed?!"

"—!"

"A-Akeno-nee. . . gaaah!"

The fallen angels near Issei began kicking him down and stepping on him, and seeing the boy be hurt, Akeno had no choice but to come quietly with them.

"Now, that's more like it! Hurry your pace, little miss, and _maybe_ we'll go a little easy on you during practice. You two, guard the boy. Sacred Gear Potentials are still being sorted out, so his time's gonna be a little later."

"I'm sorry, Ise-kun. I just don't want you to get beat up again. . .I'll be back real soon, okay?"

"Akeno-nee. . . wait. . ."

As Akeno was taken away, Issei's expression was painted with despair, not forgetting Akeno's face as she left.

_She's crying._

_I don't want that._

_I don't want her to get hurt._

_Dammit, I'm too weak! I have nothing, I—_

**{You call for power? For what reason?}**

_Who. . .? You can give me strength?_

**{I could, if you really wanted it. But, what for?}**

_Akeno-nee. . . . I don't want her getting hurt anymore. She looks like she'll break down anytime. If someone's gonna get hurt, let me do it. I've already been through a lot – I'll take it all on._

**{Big words for a child. Heh, I like that. Well, here it is – now go do as your heart desires. We shall speak of compensations later.}**

Faint sounds of a heartbeat resounded in Issei's ears. He felt heat begin take over his body, and his breathing turned ragged. Sharp pain shot through his back and he felt like his head would burst. Squirming in pain, all he could do was to start shouting as the white-hot sensation intensify throughout his body.

"Oi, kid, what's up? Hey, what's his deal?"

"Dunno. Maybe we oughta just shut him up."

The kicking and shoving started off again, and Issei felt the hurt get worse by the second. And just when he thought he was going to pass out, he screamed at the top of his lungs, and light enveloped the room as it shook.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**HALLWAY**

"What's happening?!"

"There's smoke! Something must've happened in the cell! Don't tell me the kid's got his Sacred Gear on?! Take the fallen angel brat and go!"

Akeno looked back and saw a silhouette walk on through the smoke and debris of a collapsed cell wall. As she was pulled away by one of the guards, a sudden dashing sound echoed through the hallway, and before anyone knew it, the guard that had urged them to go fell to the ground, minus his head.

"W-what's going on. . . .?"

Terrified, Akeno stepped back a little before getting grabbed again. The hold was tighter, and she felt a blade near her throat.

"You brat, I'll kill the girl if you don't show up! Get out now and surrender back! We might just let you off the hook easily if ya do!"

"Ise-kun, no! Run away and leave me – you can escape now!"

"Try and listen to the bitch; isn't she your companion?!"

"**Using a girl as a shield isn't very nice."**

A blast of air filled the place, and the flames on the candlelit walls grew larger – enough to show the entirety of the halls and the cells. Skeletons the size of children filled the other cells adjacent to Akeno's and Issei's, and each also had barred doors on them.

What had caught Akeno and the fallen angel's sight was something very much different. Standing in front of them was a boy, with two jet black wings behind his back, blond hair, a black halo with a red aura and runes, two long horns that grew from his head, a black gauntlet on his left hand. Heterochromic eyes stared back, one glowed a cold blue and the other burning a bloody red.

Issei Hyoudou had transformed, into what looked like a fallen angel.

"**[Boosted Gear: Morning Star Fallen]. This won't take long, Akeno-nee."**

Issei's voice was a bit deeper, and sent shivers down Akeno's spine. Though he had looked very much different, she could sense that it was Ise-kun, the boy who had her as his first friend, that was about to start off their escape.

"**. . . . Give me five seconds to get you away from that guy."**

* * *

**Considerably longer than the previous chapters. Haha. I'm a little inconsistent with the lengths, but they'll vary depending on either what I was able to draw from my mind or from my mood.**

**I feel like I could've done better with Akeno and Issei's interaction, but the situation's a bit grim so friendship deepening's gonna happen much, much later after the conflicts.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha Omega**

_A Highschool DxD fan fiction_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Highschool DxD, except for this story. All rights to the characters go to its respective author and creator, Mr. Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Black Messiah – Playing With Fire**

**AMUSEMENT PARK**

"Wheeeee!"

Raising her hand sin the air, Rias Gremory squealed in delight as the coaster plummeted down after its steep climb up.

It was barely 15 minutes after Sirzechs and Rias entered the amusement park, and the latter was already drowning in the joys and thrills of one of the many rides. Hurriedly rushing to the line and grabbing the chance to ride in the front car, Rias couldn't hold back her smile as she experienced the wind brought by the speeds of the ride.

On another note, Sirzechs didn't mind Rias having run off without him. Seeing his little sister be so energetic and happy like this was something almost as rare as a blue moon.

The only smidge of a problem he faced was the stickiness of the ice cream dripping down his fingers. Rias loved vanilla flavor, and so he decided to get one for her. Of course, it wasn't up to his knowledge that Rias would be repeating the roller coaster seven times in a row.

_Well, seeing her like this calms my heart a lot—I'll just tell her that it was a waste of good food later. Fufufu._

Taking a small lick off of the melting ice cream, Sirzechs narrowed his eyes after seeing a very familiar man walk up a nearby fried noodle stand.

The individual possessed handsome features, and a devilish aura around him. He wore a black coat over a blue shirt and dark red tie, completed by his sleek black shoes and dark pants. The young man then completed his purchase, and walked over to Sirzechs, taking in a forkful of fried noodles into his mouth.

"You never do make it hard enough to conceal your presence, Sirzechs."

Looking at the man, Sirzechs couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"And you never did let me slip by you whenever you needed me, Ajuka."

Sitting by the bench together with crimson-haired man, Ajuka scoffed and rebutted his companion.

"Well, I guess it's just that easy for me to track you. Anyway, I'm here on business—no, scratch that. I'm here to ask a favor."

Knowing that Ajuka wasn't the type to beat around the bush, Sirzechs nodded.

"And what is that?"

"I sensed two fallen angels wandering around here. Judging from their location and other factors, I can assume that they're after your little sister?"

Seeing Sirzechs tense up a bit, Ajuka sighed.

"Relax. I've placed some things around here. They won't be able to make a move, which is why I have a favor to ask of you—"

Standing up slowly, Ajuka moved in front of Sirzechs and gave him an impish grin that even God wouldn't know what the young man could be planning.

"—Let me use little Rias as bait."

* * *

**? ? ?**

Pain.

That was the only sensation he felt in his body.

Despair.

The last vestiges of his hope had already been burned out.

Sorrow.

Everyone he has known had been treated like lab rats and was brutally experimented on, just as he was.

It was all because of one man; the singular source of all the misfortune that has befell him and many others—

Valper Galilei.

Curled up in the corner of a cell, the young boy's eyes reflected nothing else but a harshness that could only be sought in life by those who have lost so much; it was fairly obvious he wanted revenge.

_For having killed all of my friends and comrades. . . For having thrown them away like useless trash. . ._

". . . I shall have Valper Galilei's blood run down my blade."

Carving this into his heart, he planted his fist into the ground and growled in anger. Suddenly, blades thrust out of the ground, and continued on until it destroyed a nearby wall.

Seeing his chance to exit and do what he was now setting out to execute, a sword appeared in his right hand. The lad ran for the hole, and as he began speeding out into the corridor, he stopped for a moment after a tremor filled the hall. He fell after being outbalanced, and wondered as to what was the cause.

"I sense a lot of energy. Where's this coming from?"

After the shaking died down, a blaring alarm resounded all over the place. Hearing footsteps behind him, the blond boy ran for the stairs and disappeared onto the next floor beyond.

_That power. . . If I could find the source, maybe I might get a better chance to kill Galilei!_

Inhaling sharply, the boy accelerated head on, ignoring the bleeding of his feet. Little did he know, his fate was about to take a hundred and eighty degrees after the somewhat destined meeting yet to come.

* * *

**Hey guys. To all the reviewers, I appreciate the support. I wasn't able to upload earlier, since something happened to our internet connection. But hey, it's back now and I am as well.**

**This might look a little too disorienting and unrelated, but trust me—this is to make the plot move a little more differently from the usual things. Haha.**

**Thanks for the read. Appreciate it, guys.**


End file.
